The purpose of this study is to assess the therapeutic efficacy of Cisplatin and 5-Fluorouracil combination in metastatic breast cancer after failing one prior chemotherapy program; to assess the toxicity of Cisplatin and 5-Fluorouracil combination and to determine the response rates, duration of remission and survival of treated patients.